Captain's log, USS Enterprise-A, 2286
In the year 2286, numerous log entries were made on the captain's log for the . Entrants * Captain James T. Kirk Entries * **;Captain's log, Stardate 8931.2 : As per request of Starfleet Command, the ''Enterprise is on route to Starbase 12 to brief frontier ships on latest intelligence. Status at all stations, normal-- --Like the calm before the storm...'' **;Captain's log, Stardate 8931.8 : We have been walking for a while now, with no perceptible change of scenery... To me, all sand looks pretty much the same... But a city, on the other hand... **;Captain's log, Stardate 8931.9. Commander Sulu reporting : All our efforts to date to recover the captain and the others have failed, and now we've lost comunications with them as well... All in all, this has not been our best day... **;Captain's log, Stardate 8932.1 : If I attempt to explain for the record precisely what's been happening here, I'll be up before a sanity hearing-- if not another court-martial... They'd never believe me anyway... * **; , captain's log, stardate 8950.1 : The ''Enterprise crewman's Olympics qualifying matches proceed without a hitch today, until…'' **;Captain's log, stardate 89501.7 : The Orion pirates have been incarcerated and the innocent merchant ship has been sent on its way ... Only the ''Enterprise s troubles remain unsettled.'' * **;Captain's log, stardate 8954.8 : The Enterprise and her crew are in a stable orbit around the class M planet Gamma Trianguli VI... ...Once a thriving paradise, Gamma Trianguli VI was a veritable Eden in space sector 18... Until I interfered. Now, twenty years later, on behalf of the United Federation of Planets-- make-work division... ...Myself and a landing crew have been sent to record exactly what effect our last visit had on this world and her inhabitants. And I'm afraid it doesn't look good! **;Captain's log, stardate 8955.4 : Executive Officer Sulu recording... The Enterprise maintains her orbit around Gamma Trianguli VI... And all goes well... * **;Captain's log, Stardate 8958.6 : I'm submitting this log entry from the surface of Gamma Trianguli VI, as our ship, the Enterprise, orbits the planet above us. I've been trying to contact her via communicator... But there's no reply... Just dead air... which only leads me to fear the worst. Our mission was simply to observe what changes Gamma Trianguli VI might have gone through since our last expedition twenty standard years ago. I made several decisions that have apparently turned this veritable Eden into a warring dark-age hell! The once peaceful inhabitants of this world- who worshiped the super computer Vaal-- have split into two factions as a direct result of my order to have Vaal short-circuited! Captain Spock, Commander Chekov, Ensigns Bryce and Konom and myself are with Akuta leader of the Vaalites-- those who pray for Vaal's return... **;Captain's log: stardate 8959.3: supplemental : The optimist in me insists the Enterprise drifts aimlessly above us... While my landing crew, restrained, can do nothing save discuss that led us to this situation... As far as I am concerned, that too seems aimless... * **;Captain's log, stardate: 8987.7. : We are proceeding at warp six to the planet Miraud upon being advised of an inexplicable attack... ...An attack upon a peaceful scientific Klingon outpost – apparently by a Federation starship. Word has reached us at approximately the same time it reached the Klingon Empire. Our hope now is to reach the planet before the Klingons... To try and find some evidence, some answers, before the Klingons can cover it up. They are... notoriously secretive. But there are some matters that the Klingons are being outspoken on. There were 127 Klingons on that science base. Men, women... ...children... and the Klingons, to put it mildly, are not happy. ...And for once, I can't say I blame them. **;Captain's log, stardate 8988.9. : We have been beamed aboard a Klingon battle cruiser where the commander, Kron, is allowing me to communicate with my ship. * **;Captain's log, stardate 8004.6. : Having reached an uneasy alliance with Commander , the ''Enterprise is enroute to Triaminus IV, while Commander Kron's ship is going to Gamma Delta II. The unlikely target of Endicor will be put under guard as soon as a ship is available. However, even as we prepare ourselves for the unusual task of aiding the Klingons, we are continuing to pursue the Renegade question from other directions.'' **;Captain's log, stardate 8996.7. : We are presently in orbit around Triaminus IV. Motion sensors on maximum, although we are currently not on red alert. Relations remain.... cordial... between ourselves and the planetary residents. **;Captain's log supplemental. : It would seem the ''Renegade affair is over-- but too many questions are still hanging for me to feel good about this and the last bit of confusion is contributed by Doctor McCoy.'' * **;Captain's log, stardate 9000.0 : Of the many duties I attend to as captain, the one I enjoy the most—and do the ''least—is perform weddings. And when I do, as I have just married Ensigns Konom and Nancy Bryce, it becomes an event for the entire crew.'' * ;Captain's log, stardate 9000.2 : Pandemonium has gripped the ship. Bizarre illusions have sprung to life. Security forces have converged on engineering to fight monsters that Mr. Scott claimed were ''attacking. **: **: It is my belief that whatever they're encountering isn't really there. But these illusions are so overpowering that they completely convince the victim of their reality. They imagine themselves to be attacked. They "see" each other in the creatures' clutches—and act accordingly. And if there's as much firepower flying around down there as I believe there to be— **: **: … Then ultimately it won't make any difference ''what they believe. The phaser blasts will be quite real, and with wild shots they could decommission each other. Power is down all over the ship. Turbolifts are frozen. We're struggling to bring auxiliary power on line, but phaser blasts in engineering may have hit systems controls and monitoring sections. We're riding a blind horse.'' **: **: Castille. Where ''is he? If he's doing this, as Doctor McCoy believes—''why''? Has he lost his mind?'' Connections category:logs category:uSS Enterprise-A